tsm_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
BwinterT
|tribes = |place = 5/20|challenges = 7|votesagainst = 9|days = 37|season2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = 6/20|challenges2 = 3|votesagainst2 = 6|days2 = 35}}BwinterT is a contestant from . He later returned for . Survivor Con Dao Despite being a former winner, Bwinter integrated well with his tribe. During the pre-merge he built strong connections with players such as Malicious and Bena, voting in the majority of every vote before the swap. He was even able to convince Halcy to share her idol clue with him, which he then used to find the Nuoc idol for himself. Then, his new tribe won immunity until the merge and his name had not come up a single time so far. At the merge vote, Bwinter and Malicious joined forces with the Red and Bean loved one duo to blindside Halcy, a huge player in the game. However, he knew that he had to split up the Red, Bean, and Wasabi alliance before they gained any more momentum, so he made a plan with Micky to trick Red into thinking he was getting the votes when the target was actually Bean. Red, Bean, and Wasabi turned on Bwinter as well as they were afraid of the threat he posed with an idol, but luckily Bwinter had Malicious, Bena, Chicaqo, and Micky to back him up after building those connections throughout the pre-merge. His plan worked to perfection as Red wasted his idol on himself, Bean was sent home 5-4 over himself, and he was able to save his idol. He was then able to keep his ally, Bena, in the game and get Red voted out the following tribal 4-3-*1. Despite wasting his idol, Bwinter had effectively eliminated threats to his game and placed himself in a great position. However, the next vote Chicaqo, Bena, and Malicious went behind his back to blindside his loved one: Micky. Despite voting in the minority, Bwinter was able to flip it so that Chicaqo and Bena became the new tribe targets. When Chicaqo won Immunity, Bwinter got Abi and Wasabi back on his side, along with MrYoda, to vote out Chicaqo's loved one: Bena. After he had successfully pinned Chicaqo as public enemy number one and had the majority on his side, Bwinter beat Chicaqo in the Final 6 immunity to expose him for elimination after two rounds of safety. If Chicaqo had not earned an advantage in the auction that saved himself in the Final 6, Bwinter would have gone into the Final 5 as the player to beat. Finally, Chicaqo won immunity once again in the Final 5, leaving Bwinter as the next biggest threat. After he was unable to find the idol with his clue from the auction, he was voted out 3-2 just a few votes shy of Final Tribal Council. Bwinter played a great game this season, and had Chicaqo not been lucky enough to go on an immunity run and have a game-saving advantage, he probably would have made it to the end and won this season as well. Heroes vs Villains Bwinter may have joined this all-star season on a tribe of huge personalities, but he maintained his calm and collected demeanor amongst the villains. After he voted with the group consensus against Clara, he quickly brought himself into a solid alliance of 4 with Malicious, Soccer, and Impossibley. Together these 4 took control of the Villains tribe and blindsided Radical after he was caught playing the middle. Bwinter was in a great position on his tribe, but it would soon be put in jeopardy by a twist. At the Final 14 there was a Mutiny in which the alliance's next two targets, Red and Sonic, switched over to the Heroes tribe. The only person left on the Villains tribe outside of Bwinter's Core 4 was Angoos, and he just so happened to have an idol, which complicated his strategy. As a result, Bwinter was forced to blindside one of his allies, Malicious, to avoid the threat of Angoos' idol. Then, he worked with Soccer again to split the votes between Angoos and Imposs in case of an idol, and Imposs was idoled out of the game. Bwinter had lost 2 of his main allies right before the merge, but he had been in the loop of every vote so far and was definitely not down for the count. At the merge vote he worked with Soccer, Micky, and most of the other villains (besides Red) to blindside Mateo, but the plan fell short when Halcy and Alex threw their votes on Red in case Mateo played his idol. However, Bwinter was able to turn it around, keep their numbers together, and blindside Mike at the next vote. He was gaining more and more power by each vote, but it wasn't enough for him, so he stocked his vote at the next Tribal Council with Soccer and Red and allowed Sonic to go home. Nevertheless, it wasn't too bad for him because Sonic had plotted against him multiple times before and he had just gained Red as a number as well. Bwinter's move also put him, Soccer, and Red in a power position for the next vote as they would have 3 double votes, aka 6 votes, out of a total of 12 votes cast. Before they could pull off this power play, however, Alex quit the game, but this still took away from Mateo's numbers. The very next vote he once again worked with Angus, Soccer, Micky, and now Red to finally take out Mateo, but pulled a fast one by once again stocking his vote while they did his dirty work. Then, he used his additional power to blindside his previous loved one, Micky, as he was too big of a threat. Things were looking up for Bwinter as he had been in the loop of the last 5 eliminations and his name was yet to come up as a target. Despite thinking he had the majority with Soccer, Angoos, and Red, things were not as they seemed. Out of nowhere Red flipped back to the Heroes, Bridgette and Mega, and used his stocked vote to blindside Bwinter in a crazy 4-3 vote! Once again the end was in reach for Bwinter and he had been playing a game worthy of the win, but a twist had interfered and cut him just short of the home stretch. Trivia Category:Contestants Category:Con Dao Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:5th Place Category:6th Place Category:Contestants Appearing In Multiple Seasons